Smash Mansion Oddities
by Shining Scales
Summary: A normal day at Smash Mansion... Wait, strike that. Smash Mansion never IS normal after all! Watch as they wreck havoc, deal with monsters and try to get the hell away from Crazy's inventions! -DISCONTINUED-


**A/N: Hey, you clicked on this, and this might be crazy, but here's a fanfic, so read it maybe!**

**Okay, sorry bout the lame _Call Me Maybe _parody, but I didn't have anything witty to say so… LET THE STOREH BEGIN! :D **

**Oh wait, one more thing. I had to take down my first fanfic, DWMA Chat, since it was in chatscript. I'll put it back up on my dA, if I feel like it :P Okay, NOW let the story begin. xD**

"Oi, Princess Martha, breakf-"Ike stopped mid-sentence simply because Marth had chucked a pillow at his face and grumbled something among the lines of "Let me sleep" and "My name isn't Martha".

Link yanked off the Altean prince's covers, causing the latter to fall off the bed with a string of Japanese curses. "You still alive, Marth?" Pit asked, poking Marth's face.

The prince smacked the angel's hand away and got up, shooting a vicious glare at Ike and Link. They just grinned. "LAST ONE DOWN GETS NO BREAKFAST!" Link suddenly yells and runs out of the room. Ike dashes out after the Hyrulean because he couldn't imagine a morning without breakfast, followed by Pit, who was giving them a head start on purpose.

Marth then ran out, determined not to be left behind.

Peach and Zelda were already in the dining room, setting the table with the Ice Climbers and their resident pokemon trainer, Jason.

They were putting jugs of milk, waffles, pancakes, cereal and who-knows-what on the table of humongous proportions, chatting idly when they heard the familiar sound of people racing to the dining room.

Peach giggled when she heard a thud, followed by a curse from Ike. Zelda cracked up when she saw the mercenary accidentally crash into Link, causing both of them to fall down the stairs. Pit quickly caught up, neatly avoiding the tumbling two by gliding over their heads. Marth simply passed them when they arrived at the base of the stairs, jumping over the bundle of limbs and clothes.

Luigi poked his head out of his room to see what the commotion was, and yelped when Sonic zoomed past the poor plumber, hurling him into the midst of the wrestling match between Link and Ike.

Marth pulled a book out of nowhere, sat down and began reading, while Pit plopped himself on the spot next to Jason.

"People! Break it up!" Luigi yelled and quickly jumped out of the scuffle.

As soon as that happened, both the Hyrulean and the mercenary ran towards the table, knocking Pit from his chair. The angel got up and tackled the two with a flurry of profanities nobody would have expected a 14-year-old angel to know.

One by one, the other brawlers came downstairs, some grumpy, some curious, and some plain tired.

Pit finally pulled away from Link and Ike, leaving them somewhat bruised, and they got to their places. After each brawler had settled down at their places and was just about to start eating, Master Hand barged in and boomed: "ATTENTION ALL BRAWLERS!" loud enough for the angel to fall out of his chair… Again. "ARGH! DAMN Y-" Pit stopped mid sentence as he realized who he was talking to.

He quickly shut up. The glove then cleared his (nonexistent) throat, and began speaking.

"I was considering allowing each of you to own your own game systems and computers instead of having to share those in the rec room. There have been an awful lot of complaints about those lately."

A large amount of the younger brawlers cheered. A few adults grumbled. "Anyhow, I have some sheets to distribute among you. On those you may check the systems you wish to receive. All the available systems will be from Nintendo."

He paused, passed around the sheets and looked around at the eager faces. "I have set a maximum of 3 systems for each of you."

This earned a collective grumble from the assembled group. Ness raised his hand. "Sir, does that mean the systems will be purchasable from the store now?" Master sighed and did the glove equivalent of nodding.

After explaining that one could find a games rack could be found in the library with every game for Wii, Gamecube, and N64 he could get his hands on, along with a few other games for handheld systems or ones he forgot to mention, he dismissed the surprise meeting, saying he will collect the sheets in half an hour.

All hell broke loose once Master Hand left the room. Pit and Jason talked in a very excited manner and hopped around in glee, and ran towards the library.

Luigi was trying to persuade Mario to get a Wii, Link was yelling about how he was gonna beat Ike and Marth in Radiant Dawn, while Ike snapped back that he wouldn't lose at his own game. The other adults stalked out of the room, papers clutched in their hands, and the majority of the girls were chattering about what they'll get.

**Yah! Got the first chappie finished! Wonder what they'll do now :3 Oh well. Hope you like this one, Read (which you probably already did) and Review!**

**-Scales**


End file.
